


Butterfly wings and scars on the cheeks

by 1Darlin_Canon1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Darlin_Canon1/pseuds/1Darlin_Canon1
Summary: ―Do you think allowing yourself to go back would fix it?  Sir Lencrest said, his questions always startling, as if it amused him to watch the thoughts on a human face.―No.…
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	Butterfly wings and scars on the cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Written by drabble under the track: don't you worry love (slowed + reverb).   
> I don't know if I managed to convey everything that I wanted to show, for the first time I write something in this genre.

Naruto doesn't remember how he got here. On white sheets, drenched in his own crimson blood and weak, damn weak. The room is dark, only a small nightlight shone from afar. The music came somewhere nearby, quiet, with interference, he probably forgot to turn it off when he came here.

And his hands were burning, sobering the mind, helping at least a little to restore the events of this evening. However, nothing helped. The beginning ... how did he get here? What brings him here? Unknown power, pity or ordinary friendly help? Naruto did not know, he only felt, he wanted to fall underground, not even see his own reflection in the mirror. It's a shame. He was always afraid of this, to show himself weak.

―Do you think that by allowing yourself to come back, you would fix that? ― said Mr. Lencrest. His questions were always confused, as if he was amused to watch the thoughts on a human face.

As always, clean, sterile like in a hospital. Mr. Lencrest always has everything in its place, smoothly and without frills. The crisp minimalism that drove me so crazy. Yes, even the pens on his desk lay in a row, like soldiers in a line.

―No… ― He clearly wasn't expecting this answer.

―You think that letting you be trampled into the mud will make you feel needed, ― His hand moved, nervously tapping the tip of a sharpened pencil in the documentation. ― Isn't that right, Uzumaki-san?

I didn't like it. Pretends not to understand that, it requires too much, and Naruto not only did not know how to answer all his questions, but he also could not think about each one. I knew that it was not worth going to their old family psychologist, it would be better to pay for a new one.

―Your hair ... it's faded, Naruto, ― the boy raised his eyes peering into the doctor's face, as if not believing his words. ―When you were fourteen, they were much brighter.

The man adjusted the documents on his desk so that all the contents were in perfect order. Naruto chuckled in his head, just like ... order.

―Our last session, next week on Thursday at the same time, do not be late, ― Lencrest passed, rounded the guy, was near the door and, without looking up from the place, uttered the last words. ― Try not to make this mistake again, overcome yourself, take the pills that I have prescribed for you and think about the question.

He does not remember how long he has been here, a minute, or maybe half an hour. Blood rolls down my cheek, brushing against fresh wounds. It still hurts when he squeezes them with his lips during the process. Fall on white sheets. Naruto groans painfully, either from the memory flooding over him, or from a sharp pain in his stomach. It's hot inside, which makes it blow your head away from the closeness in which they were. In which he mercilessly fucked him, but without the warmth, love, the very one that was in the past. The blonde overpowers his fleeting weakness, resting his palms on the bed and rises with his whole body. Colitis, drums pounding in my ears, and my gaze plunges into darkness. Only now he felt tears rolling down his cheeks, burning wounds.

On the floor, Naruto only disassembles his white T-shirt, torn at the neck, since it is possible to sew it up, but is it necessary? He picks it up, boxers with pants and slowly dresses, does not want to rush or just fears that at one moment he will jump out from around the corner like a monster, like a nightmare. Just getting out of bed, Naruto feels the wildest pain, he cannot budge, something warm and viscous flows down his legs, oh yes, now I understand. The blond steps to his bag, leaning on the bedside table and the first furniture he comes across. Everything is in place, and now leave, leave faster until the bathroom door opens. Fingers trembling tied the laces on the sneakers, and the ears listened. If only to be in time, at least to be in time. There was a second before the cherished freedom, which was so far away.

― Well, where are you going? ― his voice echoed in his head, the blond had never felt such animal fear, as if huge hands, larger than himself, squeezed him or the walls in the room gradually approached each other, gradually squeezing the guy.

Sasuke. Stands with wet, tied up in a bun of blue-black hair, from which water droplets still dripped. A towel is tied around his thighs, the only garment that covers his thin body.

― I'm home ... ― the voice broke and the answer turned out to be quiet and hoarse, and he only looked at the doorknob, did not even look up at the Uchiha.

He definitely didn't like it. Naruto had long understood that it was better not to contradict Sasuke, to do only as he wanted. The floor squeaked under his weight. And the boy wanted to, so wanted to run, but only his feet seemed to be frozen to the floor. Trembled with fear. Uchiha approached and towered over the guy, one hand slipped under the crumpled T-shirt, the other settled on his face. Touching the wounds with the tip of his fingers, he ran over each of them, phantomically feeling in the palm of his hand a heavy clerical knife, which he left them. Marked. Like when the owner writes the number and address on the pet's collar, if the baby slips away, so does the Uchiha. He left on each cheek three stripes, even to horror, about five days ago, and they are still bleeding.

Sasuke leans into his neck, crimson, bitten, where there is no living space. He was even surprised at such a frivolous attitude to this action, and how people would look at him, he shrinks all over, and even mutilated. Like a whore. A modest, unremarkable slut, only his, belongs only to the Uchiha. And the breath is interrupted for a moment by his machinations, so that the lungs are torn from the strain, so that fear paralyzes the whole body. Naruto can't hold back, again the salty tears dripping onto his cheeks, burning them, dripping onto Sasuke's fingers.

― What? ― how could he not notice, his palms moved to Uzumaki's face, covering both cheeks slightly squeezing. ― Well, why are you whining like a little one?

The thumb slides over the lower eyelid, brushing away the salty moisture. And Naruto couldn't believe it, love? He sees concern in his eyes, how warm it becomes in his heart when he looks into it with trepidation. It seems Naruto is about to drown. His unconscious eyes ran one last time over his face. Weak. Weak. Weak, weak, weak. Naruto Uzumaki. It trembles like an aspen leaf, afraid so that the hair on the head shakes, and the legs give way. The Uchiha quickly loses interest, morally, he still has a piece of conscience, but the wild desire to fuck his friend was once again present. The black-haired Isinnya squeezed Uzumaki's cheek for the last time, and then went into the kitchen, leaving him alone again. Naruto did not wait, dispelled, as on the advice of a psychologist, this fleeting pleasure and left as quickly as possible, fingers touching the newly bleeding wound.

― You know, yesterday I went to a new establishment, they serve such delicious la ... ― the boy, soon noticing the silence of his friend, stopped the endless stream of words and turned his face in his direction, feeling the grasses tickling his cheeks and getting into his eyes. ― Sasuke? What are you doing?

The Uchiha noticed this concern on his face, now he certainly will not lag behind. He averts his eyes, looking again at the clouds, light and airy like themselves, lying on the grass. Under the roar of the wind and the sound of living creatures around. Feeling the impulse touching the delicate skin, passing its chill through every cell. Sasuke surrenders completely to this momentary euphoria, exhales deeply, relaxingly closing his eyes. Leaving Uzumaki confused.

― If this is such a new way to ignore me, then you are very bad at it, ― laughs under his breath, maybe just trying to get away from this seriousness.

― I just ... want to rest, ― Sasuke said opening one eye. ― In silence.

The blonde shrugs and falls on the grass next to his friend, trying to surrender to this fleeting pleasure just like him. It is not easy, it is difficult to relax, so the legs fidget, frightening the lizards crawling past. Sasuke notices this, turns in his direction, watching intently. Naruto exhales loudly, annoyed, knowing it didn't work out. A bright lump flies past the Uchiha and sits right on Naruto's nose, tickling him pleasantly. Evoking genuine laughter and a smile. The butterfly flaps its wings, weightlessly touching the tips of its friend's face.

―Just… relax, ― Uzumaki looks at his friend, and then at the flying butterfly.

A thin, pale hand reaches for his tanned skin. The boy was at first taken aback, looked at his friend with incomprehensible eyes. Thinking what he wants to do. Sasuke squeezes his hand, stroking the inside of his palm weightlessly with his thumb. And it helps, Naruto exhales, looking into dark eyes, at the features of an aristocratic face, thin and graceful, as if descended from a picture of a famous and professional artist.

The clouds drifted slowly across the blue sky, coalesced together and drifted on, far away and together. Quiet. Calm and good, where there was nowhere else. Under the bodies, the soil of the earth rests against the back, against each bone. It brings back old memories, they did it more than once. They ran away from everyone, hiding in the dense foliage of the forest. And Sasuke doesn't want to acknowledge the emotion he has succumbed to. However, images pop up in his head that he definitely does not want to see. Itachi. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. This is a test that he cannot pass, that very difficult level. To do this, next to him is Naruto.

― Sasuke! ― he does not immediately hear the scream, only after Uzumaki pokes him in the shoulder, and he is closely watching someone in the distance.

The Uchiha rises on his elbows and follows the blue-eyed gaze. Itachi is standing next to the car, cheerful, not like usual. Waving to the boys.

―Naruto ... ― Sasuke, without taking his eyes off his brother, turns to his friend. ― Let's run away, let's leave, please I ...

― Sasuke, what are you doing? He's your brother ... ― sees his worried burning eyes, which begged for help. He had never seen anyone like that, when the pupils tremble, like a drug addict's, and his fingers tightly squeeze other people's wrists until they turn blue, reaching down to the bones.

They do not have time to do anything, the older Uchiha overtakes them faster than he is going to act. The younger one exhales in frustration and feels like a brotherly hand lifts his thin body like a toy.

―Boys, you’re playing something, ― Itachi replies warmly, stroking the younger on the head. ― Come on, Sasuke, I made your favorite soup.

Uzumaki only now notices how he turned away from his brother's face, still holding his arm. They leave together, and Naruto just stares after them, giving a quiet goodbye.

― Well, how are you doing? ― Lencrest, not looking up from his thick folder, stuffed with paper, goes to the table and sits down in front of Naruto.

Naruto is silent, the words are spinning on his tongue, there is so much to say, and his mouth is glued together. A fist of one hand clenches the fingertips of the other, in a nervous grip, trying to calm the trembling body. Everything that was yesterday crosses the border of memories, now everything happens as if in reality, he remembers every movement, every groan. Pictures are projected in the head, which is why tears are welling up again with renewed vigor.

"Hold on, rag," Sasuke always said in a fit of anger when Naruto could no longer contain that weakness. And he knew how the Uchiha does not like this manifestation, despises, humiliates people like him.

―As I understand it…― the doctor nods to his guesses, clearly realizing that the course that Uzumaki prescribed did not go to his advantage, those moments, those actions on the part of his “friend” are much stronger than any other help.

Lencrest analyzes the patient's condition with pity. Will he be able to help him? Is there even the slightest chance to correct this big mistake? Or maybe the mistake is not in the sunniest boy. Lencrest no longer knows, it seems that he himself is already entangled in this story. The one in which there is no place for him, where he cannot fix anything. Only give parting words, the last thing he can help. Now everything depends on Uzumaki.

― You know, sometimes life is strict with us, fate sends us bad moments, which develop into big problems in which you will have to deal with yourself, ― the psychologist paused, squeezed the handle in his hands tighter, peering into the recently left scars on his face, even and clear. ― Uzumaki-san, I can't help you anymore, now only you decide your destiny, now everything depends only on your decisions.

T-shirts, books, headphones. Everything flies into the suitcase, randomly, as if in a hurry collecting all things, afraid that he will not be in time, although there are still thirteen hours before the flight. Runs throughout the apartment, taking with him only the most necessary. I have already decided. He will leave for a couple of days, rest somewhere on the sea, breathe in the fresh, heavenly smell with full breast. Where the sun always shines, where it is always warm. Not like here. Not like in his apartment. Stumbling over a box of instant noodles, he walks over to a drawer in the kitchen. Top, right. All the stash that he only had. It was not in vain that I went to a part-time job. Now it will heal. No stress and no stress, just as Dr. Lencrest advised.

― Or maybe ... ― Naruto says aloud, did so a couple of times, when all his friends simply disappeared from his life, leaving an indelible mark. What he feared was loneliness.

Thoughts aloud are interrupted by the vibration of the mobile, maybe the tariff plan has finally changed or the tickets will be asked to return. Uzumaki goes to the phone, expecting a sms-ku from Sakura as a last resort, suddenly decided to visit. However, the news was bad. Fingers grip the mobile tighter, the doctor's words float in my head like a river, what to do, what to do.

Naruto takes a deep breath, but it is torn, again this panic. Why didn't he just smash his phone against the wall, why didn't he just delete his number or block it? Once again, she squeezes her eyes shut, tightly, so that itching unpleasantly on her cheeks. And re-opening again sees a message from the Uchiha. He just goes off and says that he is leaving, nothing more. Leaving all his belongings, Naruto flies out of his apartment.

― And where have you been for so long ― Sasuke sits at a round table in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

Naruto walks slowly, without taking off his shoes, hoping that he will just say and quickly leave. Isinnya-black-haired sits right in front of them, serious. With one movement of his head, he points to a chair in front of him.

― Sit down.

― Sasuke, I have a flight in five hours, ― maybe I can lie, leave even faster. ― I'm leaving.

No emotion. He lowered his eyes, peering at the remnants of the drink, and then take him anywhere, just not to look at the traitor. Biting his lower lip, nods to his thoughts and guesses.

― Of course, what else could I expect from a coward, ― Sasuke calmly gets up from his place, runs his fingers over the table, kitchen unit, slowly approaching the blonde who was standing still.

The floors creaked and with each creak Naruto felt how close he was, how his heavy, stoned breath scorched his face and it became difficult to breathe. He is close, so close that he reaches out with his hand again. One to the face, lifting by the chin, the other will lead to the groin and unfasten the fly.

― Sasuke… please… ― the blond man begs, covering his eyes, doesn't want to see him in front of him.

― What a coward you are… ― he whispers under his ear, again so hot that he scorches the auricle, and a herd of goose bumps runs through his body. ― I decided to run away, I was scared right? Tell me. Say that you are afraid of me!

His voice is demanding, strict, the same one that Uzumaki was so afraid to hear. His lips follow a path of kisses from his forehead, touching the tip of his nose, upper lip and glaring in a passionate, hungry kiss. Naruto doesn't answer, silently paring his lips, letting his tongue enter his mouth. The Uchiha hated this inaction, hated non-reciprocity, so when he felt the drooling from the corner of Naruto's lips, he abruptly pulled away. This anger that was so imprinted on his face, reduced to the bridge of his eyebrows and lips, in a crooked smile, a maniac, a damn maniac. Large palms immediately squeeze the neck, touching with fingers the areas that continue to itch. He knows no pity, does not want to condescend for him alone. The blond's body instantly trembled, knees met, buckling, he was under Sasuke's face.

― You won't go anywhere without me! ― the guy says through his teeth, tightening his grip even more, does not let Naruto breathe, let him ask first, then maybe he will give him the opportunity. ―You are my! Only mine!

― S ... Sas ... Sasuke! ― abrupt words ooze from his lips, but the dark-haired one continues to look at his pleading request for what kind of power he has over him.

When the blond is literally gasping for breath, he lets go of him, watching how, sitting on the floor, gasps for air.

― You will stay here, the Uchiha goes to the front door, picking up the weighty keys from one of the shelves and closes it, not on the usual heck.

Uzumaki huddles in the corner, like a fox driven into a corner, feels his friend's arms again wrap around his neck, squeezing to the point of impossibility. Sasuke went to the bathroom again, but after that he will definitely return. Heart rattles faster than usual. Again. Again this animal fear turns into a panic attack. Naruto tries to find the pills he was prescribed in his pockets and realizes to his horror that he has taken absolutely nothing. The blows are faster and faster, hands reach for the head tightly squeezing the hair, almost pulling it out. What to do?

Sasuke's body hangs from above, one hand squeezes both of his hands over the boy, immobilizing, the other wanders around the stomach, barely touching the marks. The Uchiha loved it, while roughly fucking his partner squeezes his waist so that red prints of his wanderings remain. So that he wriggles under him, writhing in pain, as he writhed, under his brother's body. The thrusts are getting faster, Naruto still doesn't relax, just tightening up tighter. If he doesn’t want a good thing, then it’s going to be bad.

An aristocratic, pale face leans towards the body, studying with his tongue following his hands. He spends everything in the same way, leaving a wet trail, nibbling the nipple beads. Uzumaki groans, long and quietly, hoping his partner won't hear. But this is not enough for Sasuke. Rising up, he pulls his friend's hands towards him, still holding them tightly in a kind of handcuffs. He walks in deeply, observing the mixture of ecstasy and wild pain on his face. Feels how his legs tremble from his actions. Sasuke is still small. Stretching his right hand, he brings it over his friend's face. Hit. And Naruto feels a sharp burning sensation in his left cheek.

― Coward, ― drained and black-haired.

These words were followed by another blow. Ringing out across the room, echoing off empty walls. Naruto exhales loudly, still feeling bitter. Hit. Another blow. And further. His heart is pounding at a frantic pace, will soon jump out of his chest and Uzumaki feels his body temperature rise, his cheeks are burning unimaginably. How heavy palms rest against the stomach. Naruto feels this pain that he is inflicting, but cannot resist the sadist.

― Weak, ― he likes it, whispering nasty things, knowing that he hears them.

Blue-eyed suffers, this is an unbearable burning sensation in the chest and face. As crimson blood mixed with tears flows down, falling on all the same white sheets. And how the nose tickles is not clear what, but this feeling is light and cold. As if someone's thin paws touched the tip and the wings touched the wounds, as if healing. As then, as in that forest. He, Sasuke, and Itachi watching intently. Forest. Fresh air, that's where he wants to be now.

― Fagot, ― another curse breaks from his lips and at the moment Sasuke pours into Uzumaki, filling the emaciated thin body of his best friend with hot liquid.

Naruto opens his eyes, there is no butterfly, this fleeting memory hastened his heartbeat even more. However, he heard nothing more, did not see anything, everything became cloudy.

― Sasuke ... ― the blond wheezes, he at first wanted to ignore and leave. ― Don't be like Itachi… don't make his mistakes.

― Itachi is dead, I have no one else to make mistakes for, ― the Uchiha grins gloatingly, retiring to the kitchen, still not leaving his Naruto without his gaze.

His body lies lifeless on the bed in a star pose. Leaving traces of sweat, blood and semen. Naruto no longer cries, he no longer feels anything at all, only how the heartbeat decreases, and then stops beating altogether. The feeling of emptiness, the freedom that he so longed for.

And in my head it echoes this worried: "Naruto? Naruto! Wake up you moron! Your mother! " Love. And maybe again a blind feeling, or maybe he will believe in it again and everything will turn into collapse. He loves Sasuke with all his heart and soul, but is it mutual? Through the spoken words, slaps and marks on the cheeks. Is it mutual?

Naruto is in a dark room, and in front of him little Sasuke walks forward, not looking back, only butterflies fly after him, flapping their wings. And behind Itachi, pulling Naruto's hands back, where there is no light, there is no Sasuke and in general there is no one else. However, the blond remembers the words of Lencrest, now only he composes his fate and runs after Sasuke, after him as quickly as possible.

Will he make it?


End file.
